Love From A Book
by sparxXx
Summary: Hermione, Neville, a book, an aphrodisiac plant, the list goes on... also added a second chapter as a follow up
1. love from a book

-i dont own harry potter

-CAREFUL!

-rated m for mature

-and for u pervs who live for these

-enjoi

* * *

They were there for each other

That was the whole reason they got together. Hermione was left out of the boys' activities and Neville was just left out. But it was because of that is how they came to feel for each other.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""flashback""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She was in the library, as usual. She didn't have any talents in the sports department so she was, once again left out on Harry and Ron's activities. She was reading a book that she was supposed to give to Neville. He didn't show up for breakfast this morning and no one seemed to want to waste their efforts on him. The book wasn't covered up by anything when the owl dropped it off, just a note was attached saying it was for him.

Curiosity got the better of her and she flipped through the pages. After about ten solid minutes of reading Hermione found out this was a divinations book mixed with Longbottom's records. Why, she didn't know but she kept reading. She did found out within a half hour. It appears that Neville's family had a history of seers and half the time the predictions were of the family.

She saw a pattern after reading a few predictions. Half were about death and the other half was about major events. _'Odd'_ thought Hermione. She became curious and began looking through all past predictions and found out that even Neville's' parents accident was also foreseen. She began searching to see if Neville himself was in a prediction. After much searching she found what she was looking for.

_**Prediction made by: Galatea Longbottom**_

_**When: 1902 AD**_

_**Person its about: Neville Longbottom**_

_**Date of occurrence: 2006, April, 27**_

_**Genre: Love**_

Hermione hesitated before reading more. She could learn who Neville ends up with before he does. She could either A) read and know something she's not supposed to or B) not read and hope she gets invited to the wedding. She liked B), so she shut the book and pulled out her journal and began writing about events today up till now until something struck her. The date when Neville supposed to meet this girl, or to be more accurate fall for this girl.

The date was today. He needs this book today! Grabbing the book and all her items she ran out of the library in search of Neville. After running for half an hour trying to find him she began asking fellow Gryffindor's if they have seen him, most of them said no but she got an answer from Seamus Finnegan saying that he was somewhere in the halls of the divination classroom. Running up to the tower she was hoping she wasn't too late for his chance in love.

Finally reaching the hallway she began searching for him again but couldn't find him so she began doing the next best thing, asking the paintings. They had seen him but none would give her a straight answer, it was infuriating. She became somewhat panicked until she heard what sounded like a portrait door swinging open behind her. Turning around she saw just that. A portrait of a water lily was open with just the man she was looking for stepping out.

Walking to the door Neville took notice of her and was some what startled and jumped back a little "Blimey Hermione, don't sneak up on me like that!" he said holding his chest. _'Something's different, wait!_' "Neville you didn't stutter!" she exclaimed. He just shrugged and looked away. She spoke again "Why did you stutter before and not now?" looking at the ground he replied "I stutter when I'm nervous, I'm constantly nervous! And I don't want to be so I fixed it."

She was skeptical "How did you fix it? It takes a lot to not be nervous." she responded. Looking like he was being hurried he replied "I took a potion to make me calm down, made it myself and don't worry it worked just fine." she popped an eyebrow up and asked "So your just going to take the potion till you die?" he grew a very Slytherin smirk and replied " Actually the longer I take it the less I'll need till I lose it all together." not really having anything to say she remembered the book and began to look through her bag, pulled out the text and while handing it to him said "This came for you today. You weren't there so I brought it to you. There was no return address and no name."

Taking the book and looking at it for a second, then looked back to her and handed it back. "You can keep it, I don't want it." he said. She looked astonished and said "Neville this is important you read it today-" "Why? I already know what's in it and its nothing but rubbish." Hermione was shocked that Neville interrupted her and that he knew what was going to happen today and didn't seem to care. _'Maybe he put a little more ingredients in there than he was supposed tom potions aren't exactly his strong point.' _thought Hermione.

Needing answers she questioned "Neville how can you not care for what's supposed to happen today? I mean shouldn't you be happy?" Neville looked at her and said "Hermione come in here." and walked back into the water lily portrait hole. Needing closer she followed. She followed him down a short and narrow hallway and turned right when he did to come to a small room that's ceiling was charmed just like the one in the dining hall.

"_what is this place?"_ she asked looking around. There was a couch in the corner that was ,unlike everything else, clean. There was soil on the ground, on shelves, windows, everything. There was a large table filled with strange looking plants and so was the shelf, a few plants were on the window sill. There were crates stacked in the corners and a few chests too. There was a bookshelf covered in what appeared to be books about plants.

"This place" started Neville "was charmed by the teachers for the top Herbology student which this year is you. I was surprised when I learned about it I thought that you would have gotten it but-" this time Hermione interrupted "I didn't want this place, I knew that it was to be used for Herbology and if I had it I would have just used it for my other studies instead of the one it was made for." she said looking at the dirty floor, suddenly glad she declined the room _'it would take forever to clean, even if I used magic!'_

"Well I'm glad you rejected it because now I have a place to be alone and truly be alone." Neville said while walking to the couch and sat down. "That book" he said while pointing to the book in Hermione's hand "Is rubbish. I don't believe in divination especially if someone in my family foretold it." Hermione was confused. Walking to the couch she asked "Why I mean not believe it if your family saw it?" he sighed and replied "Hermione my father and grandmother are practically the only ones in my family that didn't mess up all the time."

Trying to cheer him up she said "Oh Neville you don't mess up a lot, you make the same amount of mistakes as the rest of us." he looked at her and shouted "Oh please Hermione you don't mess up at all, Harry's called the golden boy for a reason and Ron doesn't screw up nearly as much as me!" he was getting angry and so was Hermione "Listen Neville, Harry does mess up, he cant ask a girl out if his life depended on it! Ron is insensitive so he **really** messes up a lot and I cannot socially interact with people! See we all have our faults!" she said in a huff.

Looking stunned he replied "I-I didn't know. Sorry." they were both quiet and were thinking about their faults, and become depressed in the process. Hermione began looking at the different types of plants and noticed one in a jar that reminded her of that muggle Disney movie 'the beauty and the beast'. It was short and was dark red with purple spots on it. She got up to get a better look at it, it appeared to have a small amount of purple mist floating around it.

She went to touch the glass "HERMIONE DONT!" shouted Neville but it was too late, she had already touched it and the glass disappeared allowing the strange purple mist to flood the room. "This isn't good. Not good at all." Neville slowly said while looking around. "I'm sorry I didn't know-" "You have to leave, I have to leave, one of us has to leave!" he interrupted getting frantic. "Why what's going to happen?" she asked.

He was trying not to look at her while looking very uncomfortable and said" That plant releases strong aphrodisiacs and has to be contained with a magical glass, you take away the glass and anyone within twenty feet gets er uh excited." realization hit Hermione and she too became more scared "Is there some potion we take or something can we just like um resist?" she asked. Neville still not looking at her responded " No you just gotta uh well fuck it out of your systems."

She was shocked at A) Neville said fuck (she didn't think he had it in him) and B) she couldn't get rid of this problem without losing her virginity. "Oh my god I cant do this i-im a virgin" she said getting freaked out "Well your not the only one" he said leaning against the wall still not looking at her. "Why did you even have a plant like that?" she asked angrily "And when do we start feeling anything?" starring at the wall he answered "Their difficult to grow they have special needs and if you can even get them to sprout its an accomplishment, and well start feeling things in about... two minutes. Why hasn't one of us left yet? If we both stay here well end up having sex."

Blushing she responded "Because I don't want to have to um have i-intercourse with some random guy I meet in the halls, I would rather it be my friend." he blushed too then asked "D-Do you know any contraceptive c-charms?" now she too wasn't looking at him and answered "I'm on the muggle pill to control my hormones" he finally looked at her and said truthfully "I'm sorry Hermione if I knew this kind of thing would happen I would have never got that plant."

All of the sudden Hermione felt very hot and her breathe shortened. Her eyes began glancing at everything in the room until they fell on Neville. He was doing the same _'Oh god its happening' 'When did he get so hot' 'That's not you its the mist' 'Please you know its true'_ her thoughts were fighting over her body. Neville was starring at her lustfully and was scanning her body with his eyes and his breathing was more rapid than hers was. He spoke all of the sudden "I'm sorry"

Then he walked swiftly to her, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. This wasn't the same kind of kiss that she received from Viktor in fourth year, that was polite while this, this was a hungry, urgent kiss. Unable to fight what her body so badly wanted she grabbed the back of his head and kissed back. She then felt his tongue reach out and move across her bottom lip seeking access, which she granted.

His left hand was on her hip guiding her to the couch while her right was resting on the nape of her neck. Her hand was in his hair and her other was on his chest. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. They reached the couch but fell on it with Hermione on top. She straddled him and he slowly moved his hands under her shirt. They pulled apart to breathe and have Neville pull Hermione's shirt over her head.

She began unbuttoning Neville's shirt and helped him take it off and as soon as it hit the floor they were back making out again. She was slowly moving her hips against his and could feel the bulge she was causing. His lips left hers and began moving down her neck. While sucking on a soft spot she had just below her ear he began playing with the clasp on her bra, which he got undone in seconds _'I'll have to remember that Neville is **very **good at that' _thought Hermione '_amongst **other** things' _

He was slightly biting her neck lower and lower until he pulled away to look a her. He looked at her chest and a low growl left his throat, making Hermione blush more then she already was. _'my turn' _thought Hermione as she pushed Neville back down on his back and began sucking and biting his neck while slowly rubbing her breasts on his chest. Her hands slowly began moving down to his pants and began working on his belt and button. His eyes went behind his head knowing what was coming, and pulled Hermione's lips back to his.

She finally undid his belt and button and seductively lowered his zipper. Pulling back his lower lip a little while starring into his eyes, both were breathing extremely heavy now and couldn't bare much more foreplay. Both knowing that hurried their pace and quickly took off what was left on their bodies. Dropping all clothing onto the ground Neville practically jumped on top of Hermione. Biting and sucking on her neck he went lower until he reached her breasts.

He produced a low growl and began licking around her nipple, Hermione moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He was swirling his tongue around the tip driving Hermione mad, after a few more moments she couldn't take it any longer and pulled his up to meet her lips and their tongues dueled once again. She could taste him, he tasted like green tea only sweeter. She could take this anymore she needed him, she needed him **now**.

Hermione, normally above begging, thought _'well this isn't normal, and I cant take much more of this' _"N-Neville please I-I cant take much more." he didn't say anything just nodded and placed himself at her entrance. He looked at her and said "Bite my shoulder" not in the mood to argue she did and kept herself clinging onto him.

He pushed himself against her entrance and slowly eased into her until he was at her barrier. Now she understood why he had her bite him. He had one hand on her hip and his right on her shoulder, with one squeeze with his right hand was the only sign she got before he quickly thrusted into her. She bit down hard on his shoulder, he grunted, both adjusting to the pain and the uncomfortable feeling.

She could taste blood, she apparently broke skin, Hermione too was bleeding from her broken hymen. Both were breathing heavy and unmoving, Neville started nuzzling her head with his own. Somewhat more adjusted to the pain Hermione wiggled her hips in hopes he would catch on, which he did.

He started thrusting into her slowly, and with each thrust he grunted while she barely made small whimpers. His thrusts started getting faster and herder and Hermione was now starting to moan. Both his hand on her waste now, he started biting her neck. She was heavily panting and had one hand on the back of his head while the other on his back.

Neville was now pumping rapidly into her and he was moaning now. "Oh god." breathed Hermione. They could both feel the other near their climax. She was moaning now and Neville became silent in concentration. He was now thrusting non stop in and out of her.

"**NEVILLE**" she shouted as she reached her climax. Neville gave a few more thrusts and breathed her name as he spilled his seed inside her. Not pulling out her collapse on top of her both breathing heavily. They stayed in that position till they caught their breath and he pulled out. He was now laying on his side with her pressed to him.

"Wow" was all that was said and neither was sure who said it. They looked into each others eyes and kissed again, one kiss that became passionate. She could feel him harden against her lower abdomen. "Again?" she asked. He just starred at her lustfully and replied "And again and again and-" but he was cut off by her lips.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""end flashback"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

The book was right. Neville did find love, it just happened to be with Hermione. They didn't realize they were in love till the day after non stop love making, when after they tried to return their lives to normal and realized they couldn't. That day meant too much to them. They also spent many more days identical to that one.

To think this happened because of being left out, an aphrodisiac plant and a book. _'come to think of_ it' thought Hermione as she lay next to her sleeping lover _'we owe it all to that book. ha what we have is love from a book'_

_

* * *

_

_-yea_

_-i thought it was ok_

_-dont send mail hatin' now_

_-lol_

_-u can send criticism but only in nice form_

_-tell me if u wanna see other odd pairings and ill do my best to get motivated to write them_

_-chow darlings_

_-lol_

_-sparxXx_


	2. following events

-some ppl asked for a follow up story so here it is

-some time after they originally hook up

-mostly hermione pov

-enjoi

* * *

Hermione took a sip of her tea in the Gryffindor common room as she sat thinking about the day she met her boyfriend. A short chubby little kid who was looking around like crazy for his pet toad, she thought he was so adorable in his robes that were too big for him and his state of awkwardness. He never really grew out of it till his fourth year, even then he hit a growth spurt and wasn't used to his new body size for a while. She giggled somewhat after remembering how he would hit his shoulders against the classroom doorways their entire fourth year and how he would have the same goofy smile when he got a question right during class. She sat down her cup of tea and stared at Neville's toad Trevor, how old was he? She swore he had to be at least seven years old, just how old do toads live to be anyways? Hermione was sure the amphibian was pushing the limit whatever it was. She didn't mind her boyfriends slimy companion though, he was a good listener at least which seemed to be more than what she could say about Ron.

Ron, Hermione thought, she had been so infatuated by him that she never even noticed Neville's little crush on her during fifth and sixth year. Although now that she thought about it, she should be grateful she didn't see it because she would have just let him down and probably ruin the relationship they had then causing them to never get together. Hermione sighed as she gently rubbed Trevor on the back of his head. She really did love Neville, the thought of never having him at all made her uneasy, especially after all they've been through together. Just then Crookshankes walked down the girls stairs and glared at the affection the toad was getting and hopped up into Hermione's lap, nudging her to shift the attention. Hermione glanced at her watch as she moved her hand to pet her fluffy feline, noticing it was close to eleven thirty she realized she should be getting to bed, graduation was only two weeks away and being top of her classes she had to gather a speech which she has been struggling with since forever. Hopefully more sleep would help her come up with something acceptably cheesy and inspirational for her speech.

Hermione was just about to get up when she heard someone walking down the stairs, she turned to see her boyfriend walk down in a sleepy stagger. She smiled at his disheveled hair, his hand failing terribly to comb it down. Neville looked up at her once at the bottom of the steps and gave her a shy grin. He walked over and sat himself next to her, put his arm around her and began petting Crookshanks. Hermione leaned her head against his shoulders and listened to the satisfied purr of her attention loving pet.

"What's up 'Mione?" Asked Neville sensing something was off, Hermione just snuggled more into him and wrapped her arm on his other shoulder. "What's wrong love?" He asked again in a more worried tone, this time she answered

"I'm just restless, thinking about the future, kind of uncertain you know?" She said in dazed tone. Neville sighed a breathe of relief that nothing else was bothering his girlfriend.

"Well yeah but that's what makes it so exciting, everything's going to be new and yeah things are going to change but don't worry your always going to have Harry, Ron and me." He assured her as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and layed there just resting against him, listing to the purr of Cookshanks and the steady beating of Neville's heart.

"Anything else you'd like to talk about 'Mione?" Asked Neville as he shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. Hermione sat still for a moment before asking,

"What do you think is going to happen to you and me after Hogwarts?" She asked in an uneasy tone. He was quiet as he thought for a minute carefully gathering and placing his words

"Well you got plenty of scholarships, so you'll probably go to a highly regarded university while I go to South Harmony University majoring in something Herbology related, probably continue studying plants and grow them for St. Mungo's and potion shops. We'll hang out a lot over the summer along with Harry, Ginny and Ron of coarse, and we can still hang out during the school year and during the breaks." Neville stopped to think for a moment. taking in a deep thoughtful breathe before continuing.

"Half way through college I'll probably ask your hand in marriage, that is if you don't get tired of me waiting to ask you." He answered blushing causing Hermione to smile.

"True, I'll probably have to be the one to ask you to marry me, you'd be too nervous to do it yourself, even with your potion." She said half teasing.

"Even if I don't end up marrying you 'Mione I'll always take care of you though." He said in all seriousness, looking at her.

"You mean that?" Asked Hermione in a soft tone, never leaving her gaze he answered

"Just think of me as like a guardian angel ...or a stalker." Replied Neville with a small chuckle causing the bushy haired witch to giggle with him.

"So you would take care of me huh?" She asked as she began touching her boyfriends knuckles, avoiding eye contact. "No matter what happens right?" She added, voice growing shaky.

"'Mione there's not a thing in this world that could keep me away from you." Said Neville as he leaned his forehead against hers. Hermione gave out a breathless laugh and smiled, eyes brimming with tears.

"Good," she said, "because I'm pregnant." She said, soon followed by silence. Hermione shifted to look at Neville to see his reaction but when she turned, instead of the wide eyed, open mouthed boy she was expecting, she was surprised with the most passionate, reassuring kiss she ever received since their first night together. Once the kiss broke all that was said from the brown haired man was

"Great, can't wait." He said breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You mean it, your ok with this?" Asked Hermione in curiosity, Neville just smiled.

"Of coarse I am, now your stuck with me, I've always wanted a family, and to think I would have had to practice for hours just for this." He started as he got up from the love seat with his girlfriend; he leaned her back into the seat and then placed himself on one knee causing Hermione to cover her mouth with her hands, keeping herself from crying.

"Hermione I know its probably not the way you versioned it but I want to make you happy and I want to make our baby happy and although I don't have a ring just yet, will you marry me?" He asked with a strong but nervous voice. His answer from her was Hermione flinging herself into a hug with Neville whispering 'yes' over and over again as he nuzzled his head with hers. Things were going to be alright he knew it, he just knew it.

* * *

-yup she became pregnant

-yes nevilles the dad

-theyl make the most adorable clutzy genius'

- XD

-sparxXx


End file.
